daerrapherefandomcom-20200214-history
Bevrimn
Built around a mysterious crater that has been, through gossip and rumors, named the Crater of the Wide, the Dwarven city of Bevrimn is the southernmost city in Vestya. It is located just to the north of the Bevrimn mountain range and can be recognized by it's three bronze spires that reach into the clouds above. History Created in by the Dwarves settling in Vestya while the island was focused on the North War, the original plan was for the Dwarves (back then lead by Grulen Strakeln) to simply mine the most ore from the unclaimed sections of the island. However, upon discovery of the Crater of Wide, Grulen ordered that a town be built around the anomaly. The deeper they delved into the pit, the more and more metal and gems they uncovered. This point was forever known as the golden age of Bevimn. Once the city was complete, people began to hear stories of the crater's infinite treasures. People would travel across Daerraphere to gather their share of riches from the pit. One day, Grulen Strakeln was spoken to by an old Amnian skunk (whom to this day, no one knows her name) who told the king that the Dwarves weren't the only ones who had become ensnared by the wonder of the Crater of the Wide. In a time when Vestya was inhabited by Amnians alone, travelers would venture down the depths and collect gems of all sorts. But in time, someone decided to climb down to the very bottom. They never returned, and people stopped journeying it's depths in fear of something vile lurking below. Although intimidated by this story, Grulen ignored the woman. Several years later, reports of a group of miners going missing in the crater caught the attention of Bevrimn. Sending a large group of soldiers down to see what happened, Grulen was shocked to find that none of his men came back in one piece. Only two returned and had both claimed to have no memory of entering the cave. They both had been wounded, bearing cuts and scrapes across their bodies. From then on, the royal court of Bevrimn has restricted the mining of metal and gems in the Crater of the Wide. Geography Bevrimn was built around a seemingly endless crater on a rocky, hilly landscape. Geysers dot the land and trees are scarce. Stone giants cause trouble for those living outside the wall, but aren't very much a threat, as they seem to just want livestock. Goats, elk, wolves, ravens, and ogres also live around the city. The summers are warm and the winters are wet. When it rains, a thick mist seems to cover the ground like a white blanket. The land is not very fertile but raising animals (goats, cows, etc.) is still quite simple for farmers. People Bevrimn is a Dwarven city, so the majority of citizens are Dwarves. Around 64% are Dwarves, 20% are Human, 11% are Gnomes, and 6% are the rest of the races. Crime & Punishment The laws in Bevrimn are generally simple. If you are caught committing a minor crime (robbery, vandalism, etc.) then you are put are judged by the Court of Bevrimn. A (mostly) all Dwarf jury who decides whet your punishment will be. Committing a larger crime (murder, assault, rape, etc.) will result in you being judged by the Royal Court, a higher ranking jury. However, if your crimes have been so great that no punishment could ever restore justice, then you would be left to hang on a noose above the Crater of the Wide until you perished. It is rare that anyone has committed such crimes, though. Notable People * Grulen Strakeln * Ysalda Snaketongue Trivia * There has only been one non-Dwarf king/queen of Bevrimn; Ysalda Snaketongue, the adopted daughter of Herald Snaketongue. She is famous for her service as a general in the Bevrimn army. Category:Vestyan Cities